


Past Tense Sentences

by Selemetis



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Requested:  Hello, can you do a one shot where reader moves from Mystic Falls to New Orleans and meets the Mikaelson’s again, she always had feelings for Elijah but never acted upon them as she was human and he was a vampire. But when in New Orleans she gets turned into a vampire protecting any of the Mikaelson’s and with her heightened emotions tells Elijah and he feels the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Tense Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I changed the request just a little bit. Enjoy it!

In the very first day of your vampire life, you watch your funeral from a distant spot. You see everyone you’ve ever loved is crying for you, everyone you’ve ever hated is sending their best regards. Your parents hug the empty coffin and cry out loud. You can’t go to them, talk them like everything is okay because you know it’s not. 

You can’t take the risk of slicing their throats in a moment of anger. You want to live, you want to have a purpose and then your answer pops up in your mind. 

Your old friends, the Mikaelsons went to New Orleans a couple of years ago. Last time you saw Rebekah, she told you there’s always a place for her in their city. You know there are many vampires in that city. The people not knowing you, people not feeling sorry for your loss. The idea of a fresh start makes you feel alive again you pack your things quickly. You don’t say goodbye any of your vampire and werewolf friends in Falls. You find a paper in the Salvatore Manor and write a sentence on it.

 

“That’s just the way it has to be.”

 

When you are on the road, you remember Elijah. You know it’s not the fresh start thing you desire the most. With your heightened emotions, you feel them all at once. His smile’s beauty and his voice’s persuasion. His body’s power and his eyes’ darkness. He was everything you’ve ever wanted since the very first beginning. And now, you’re not that fragile human anymore. You can spend your immortality with him -- if he wants to do so, too. Even if he doesn’t, you swear to yourself you’ll protect any of the Mikaelsons. Because besides the emotions you have, they saved your life once. 

First time you’ve met them, there was a werewolf attacking on you. Elijah and Rebekah fought back and saved you. 

You always wanted to pay them back. Now you have nothing but time for it.

***

New Orleans is way too different from Mystic Falls. It’s so big and loud -- now that you have that super-hearing and everything, it’s louder than you think. You don’t know where the whole vampires lives but you find your way and there it is: Great Mikaelson Compound. 

You take deep breath and a sip from your blood stash in a Starbucks cup.

Elijah and Klaus sitting next to the fountain and drinking bourbon in the middle of the day. You clear your throat to make them notice you.

When Elijah sees you, he smiles a bit and comes closer.

“Y/N?” he asks.

“One and only -- if I’m not a doppleganger or anything, though.” You mumbling nonsenseness because of your nervous mind.

Elijah keeps looking at you and Klaus comes.

“Isn’t our little human helper Y/N?” he asks. “How is it going, love?”

“Not that human anymore.” you murmur and Elijah frowns. You show them your blood flavored Starbucks cup.

“Isn’t it lovely, brother?” Klaus smirks. “When we need every friends we ever had, this young and determined friend of yours shows up! So you two catch up and I check up on my daughter, if you’ll excuse.”

He leaves you two alone and you feel confused.

“His daughter? Now he’s adopting kids?”

Elijah chuckles and shakes his head.

“That’s a long story but I assume you have a story to tell, too.”

“Yeah,” you whisper. “Something like that.”

He leads you to the living room and gives you a glass of bourbon.

“What happened?” he asks directly.

“I… umm… two days ago I was about to die because of some stupid bus crash and Elena saved my life by giving her blood. Then things didn’t went well and I died… again. Everyone thought I died in that bus crash and I played my role very well. As I watch my own funeral… something appeared to me. My life in Mystic Falls was ended that day. I was really dead to the humans who knew me. And when in transition, actually when I was coming back to life, I remembered something. How you and Rebekah saved me ages ago from a werewolf. You remember it, too, right?”

He affirms your question by shaking his head up and down.

“And, umm, something in me wasn’t same since then. You know, silly little human starts to question her life in a philosophic way etc. And when I actually died, I wanted a purpose to live, Elijah. And the only good thing I can do with my life now, paying your favor back.”

“Y/N…” Elijah whispers. “I’m terribly sorry for what happened to you. I wouldn’t let anyone to touch your human life if I knew… But you don’t owe us anything, you need to know that. You are completely free.”

“Your brother just said you need friends around you.” you riposte. He smiles at your wit and you can’t control your feelings anymore. You let your feelings exist and you realize how much you missed Elijah. Your vampire mind remembers every memory of yours perfectly. 

“You know, Elijah,” you say and he gives you a curious look. “When you are a baby vampire, your feelings get sharpened.”

“I know but I can’t say I can remember that clearly.”

“Liar.” you giggle. “I can even remember the day I was born now.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, not that much maybe but I think you get my point.”

“I do.” he answers. “And you were talking about..?”

“Sharpened feelings, yes, umm… When you were in Mystic Falls, I had feelings for you. And I couldn’t do anything due to the fact that I’m a human and you are an ancient vampire. Not that I’m saying we’re even now but… I can’t keep it to myself them anymore. I’m here to protect all of you and whereby my feelings get stronger, well…”

You shut your mouth and look his face very carefully. As an ancient vampire he can keeps his thoughts to himself but you want to see at least a hint. When he looks you in the eyes… Oh, the way he looks at you…

“I’m very sorry to hear these sentences in past tense form.” he murmurs. “I thought we were so much alike to be a past tense sentence.”

“I don’t--”

“The reason I stayed away from you was the same as yours. I wanted you to be perfectly safe and I respected your humanity.”

“But, Elijah, I was never--”

He raises his hand and looks at you tenderly. 

“I’m glad you here and everything you said in past tense, is my present tense.”

You don’t have a witty answer to give but beneath that heightened feelings and everything, the parts of real you understand him. You smile at him and speak softly as you make a toast.

“To our present tense sentences.”

“To our future tense sentences.” he replies you.


End file.
